


Homesick

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Family, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is homesick and Sam comes up with a plan to help bring back memories of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

Gabriel was sitting on Bobby's porch, staring up at the twinkling stars above. He sighed deeply as his golden brown eyes flicked from star to star. He had snuck out of his and Sam's room a few hours earlier to watch as the moon went down and the stars shone brighter. He knew he was probably obsessing a bit but he missed his brothers. He missed home and the stars were a small reminder of what he'd left behind.

Gabriel hummed quietly, a song he'd last heard Lucifer sing before his Fall. The song filled the silence of the yard and soothed a small, hurt part of himself. The song was flatter than normal; it was meant for two or more voices. Gabriel's baritone was a beautiful sound but not even he could do the song full justice. He stopped as he heard surprisingly quiet footsteps walk up behind him. For such a big guy, Sam could move quietly when he wanted to.

"Hey, kiddo," Gabriel said softly, moving over on the step he was perched on.

"Gabe, what are you doing out here?" Sam asked, sitting down and draping an arm companionably over Gabriel's shoulders. He looked up at the stars, smiling as he identified some of his favorite constellations. Gabriel turned to study Sam's face, the easy smile tugging at his heart.

"Stargazing," he finally replied. "And thinking. It's quiet out here and the crickets leave me alone with my thoughts."

"Penny for those thoughts?" Sam asked, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's temple.

"I'm homesick, Sammy," Gabriel whispered, leaning into the hunter. Sam was solid and warmth and familiar and Gabriel felt the pressure in his chest ease a little. "I miss my family."

Sam tightened his arm over Gabriel's shoulders and pulled him against his side. He laid his head on the top of Gabriel's and just let the archangel relax against him. Sam understood homesickness, understood missing a family you felt you couldn't go back to. He waited to speak until he felt some of the tension leave the archangel's shoulders.

"You didn't have to leave me asleep," Sam told him, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. "I learned sitting-in-silence from the master." Gabriel chuckled quietly, knowing that if anyone could say nothing at all, it was Dean.

"I just needed some space," Gabriel replied softly. "Some time with my thoughts and the open sky." He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and turned his face into the hunter's shoulder, allowing the human's strength to hold him for once. He felt the last of the tension leave him as Sam provided simple, uncomplicated love and companionship.

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked, his tone light. Gabriel knew that he could just blow the question off and Sam would let him, right now and right here. But Gabriel could tell his hunter was worried about him and the archangel felt shivery at the knowledge.

"I was thinking about the last time my brothers and I were all together," Gabriel murmured. "Before Lucifer fell and Raphael and Michael turned vengeful. Before I ran away. I love my brothers, Sam, even Lucifer. I miss the solidarity we used to have, the songs we used to sing. And the laughter from my pranks. I was a prankster, even then."

He could feel Sam shifting uncomfortably at the mention of Lucifer and Gabriel rubbed a hand soothingly on Sam's side. The younger Winchester still had nightmares from the time he'd spent as Lucifer's vessel.

"What do you remember most about that time?" Sam asked a few minutes later. "What is your favorite memory?" Gabriel thought for a moment, his fingers tracing circles on Sam's side through his shirt. There were so many things he remembered, everything crystal clear. As an archangel, he had perfect recall and everything had a startling clarity.

"There are many things I remember," Gabriel hedged. "I remember standing on a beach with Castiel and Raphael, watching your ancestor heave itself up on the beach. I was the one who told Cas not to step on the fish. I remember Dad carpeting the earth in plants, threading rivers through the green. But what I miss the most, what I remember best, was the simple times when we would gather and talk or sing. When we were still a family."

Sam sighed at the pain in Gabriel's voice. He didn't know what to do to help so he went with what he had already been doing. He held Gabriel against his side while moving his kisses down to the archangel's temple and cheeks.

"I heard you humming when I came out here," Sam murmured, his breath ghosting across Gabriel's cheeks. "Was that one of the songs you used to sing?" The archangel turned his head so that his eyes met Sam's hazel ones. He nodded once and looked back up at the stars, his gaze far away.

"It was one of Lucifer's favorites," Gabriel said to the sky. "He was my favorite of my brothers. Always willing to get in on a joke. When I was very young and couldn't relax, he would sing it to me."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. Gabriel knew the hunter meant the apology for trapping Lucifer back in the cage and for Gabriel losing him in the first place.

"Me too," Gabriel admitted. "But he made his choice as I made mine. Just sometimes I wish things were different. That we were the same family that laughed when I dyed Michael's feathers purple. The same family that sang for the sheer beauty of it."

Silence reigned again as Sam looked up at the stars with Gabriel. He was still humbled by the fact that this archangel turned pagan god had chosen him, out of all of humanity and other gods, to fall in love with. Had chosen the side of the Winchesters and free will when he had the option of running and hiding again.

Thinking hard, Sam wondered what he could do to bring a little of Gabriel's past back for him. The song the archangel had been humming ran through his mind, the sound beautiful and simple and pure. Smiling, Sam cupped Gabriel's chin with his hand and turned the archangel's head to look at him.

"I want to help," Sam said softly, staring into Gabriel's golden brown eyes. "I want to give you something from your past. Will you teach me the song you were humming? We can sing it together."

Gabriel stared at Sam, frozen into speechlessness. The hunter knew that it was Lucifer's favorite song and was still willing to learn it to comfort him? The archangel felt a wave of fierce love and pride flow through him and leaned forward to kiss Sam hungrily. Sam groaned into the kiss, his lips automatically parting for Gabriel. They kissed each other breathless before Gabriel pulled back, panting.

"I can teach you," he said when he caught his breath. "Thank you, Sam."

"Of course, Gabriel," Sam said fondly, rubbing a hand down Gabriel's arm. They started that night, Gabriel slowly teaching Sam the syllables in Enochian. And the next time Gabriel felt the sadness overtake him, he went outside to stare at the stars with Sam, the harmony of their voices bringing life to the memories Gabriel clung to.


End file.
